Switched!
by Dakimomoe
Summary: After fainting in an alleyway where she last saw the strange woman she encountered. Miku woke up with her body feeling incredibly bizarre, which turned out to be changed into a male body! However, there is still more to that than it seems.
1. Start!

**True Chapter I: **The Beginning

* * *

_Every ten years, mythical creatures are sent off from the heavens to bring good fortune to humans just below their humble abode by mere serendipity. That was their purpose in life, to bring happiness to individuals with their powers. However these creatures are not as completely cordial as they sound._

* * *

A black haired figure has just descended in front of Miku, who was just casually walking on her way home taking a shortcut in an alley way from her part time job. Miku was surprised of course, who wouldn't be when some random woman lands in front of your face and stare at you like nothing abnormal just happened. While the tealette was walking and talking to herself about her strenuous day from school and work, she saw something black in the sky which was getting bigger in size and was rapidly flying into her direction. Miku panicked, thinking that the unidentified flying object would crash into her and get killed in a flash.

Until the figure landed and slid up to her, stopping right in front of Miku's face.

Miku's eyes were wide with disbelief at what the hell was happening, after recovering, she looked behind the figure and saw skid marks. Swallowing, the tealette looked back at the passive figure in front of her.

It was a girl, she was wearing a navy blue cloak, which covered her whole body, the cloak's hood was lying unused behind her back, exposing her head. Her skin was white as snow, her hair contrasting it with its jet-black color. She had spiky bangs and her hair's length just above her bottom. The girl had sky-blue glowing eyes, staring right into Miku's.

Miku would've swooned at the girl's gorgeousness if it weren't for the weird situation she was in and the fact that she was crazily in love and loyal with someone else.

The tealette widened her eyes in realization. _Crap! Luka! I'm late for dinner!_ Looking at her wrist watch which read 7:30 PM she looked at the girl back.

"Uhm.. Erhm.." She nervously started, feeling incredibly small under the taller girl's unwavering gaze. Miku noticed that she wasn't saying anything too. So the tealette didn't know what to say to the other girl, heck she didn't even know if she spoke their language. No scratch that, HECK the girl was flying earlier for pete's sake! Was she even human?

Slowly taking a step back, Miku laughed awkwardly and continued taking steps back until she had a good amount of distance between the girl. After one last glance on the girl who was still staring at her this whole time, she quickly took a sharp turn into the alley next to her, only to meet the same girl blocking the way.

Screaming in surprise, she lost her footing and fell on her butt.

_But wasn't she.._ Taking a quick glance on the other girl's position earlier, nobody was really there.

_OhmygodwhatthefuckishappeningthisisgettingseriouslyscaryIhatehorrormoviesIhatescarythingsohmygodfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

Frantically shrieking in her mind, Miku could only stare back into the scary stranger's glowing eyes in fear. The girl took out some sort of black staff from the inside of her cloak, revealing a bandaged hand clad with a fingerless glove. Miku couldn't make out the clothes inside, since the area around them was rather dark, shadowing it.

"Wha.." Miku croaked out in fear.

_I think she's going to beat me with that staff senseless!_ She panicked.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODISTILLHAVEAFAMILYANDLOVEIDON'TWANTTODIEYETISTILLWANTTOMARRYLUKAISTILLWANTTOHAVEKIDSISTILLHAVESOMANYTHINGSUNACCOMPLISHEDINLIFEIDON'TWANTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIE!_

When Miku saw the stranger's expression go dark and raise her black staff. Miku felt all of the blood from her face dissipate, a cold sweat trickling from her chin as she felt numb, all things moving in slow motion in her vision.

And before she knew it.

She fainted.

* * *

Miku shot her eyes open and sat up from the cold hard floor that she fainted on. Turning her head everywhere, she was still in the same place as she last saw the black haired stranger who was missing in action. Widening her eyes in realization, she looked down on herself.

She screamed.

A manly scream was heard.

Miku stood up quickly and frantically touched her whole body. She felt taller, her arms felt muscular, her breasts were completely nonexistent and..

She screamed once more, clutching her hair.

Abruptly, she stopped screaming, and felt her hair.

It was short.

Very short.

A guy type of hairstyle short.

She screamed once again, her arms flailing everywhere.

"WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She cursed loudly, screaming bloody murder all over the place, not caring if someone might hear her. "MY HAIIIRRRRRR! MY FUCKING LONG HAAAIIIRRRRRR! MY BOOOOOODYYYYYYYYY!"

Having spent all of her, or rather. His energy screaming and flailing his arms around, he slumped down on the ground, looking defeated. Then slammed the concrete floor with his bigger fists, his manly features scrunched up in anger.

"Why is this happening to me.." He miserably whispered to himself, his voice hoarse due to its excess use.

A black haired girl briefly flashed into his mind.

He tightened both of his fists once more.

_It's her._ He gritted his teeth in anger. _What the fuck did I ever do?!_

"HOW AM I GOING TO GO HOOOOMEEEEEE?!" He screamed once again, breathing heavily afterwards. Slowly standing up on his own two feet, he looked around and was pleased to find nobody seeing his breakdown and his state.

He was still wearing his school girl uniform, his sweater and dress shirt now too tight to be worn on his upper muscular body, and jesus he was still wearing a skirt. His black thigh-length stockings now ripped on his legs, his leather shoes too small for his feet, thus getting ruined.

Blushing in realization and embarrassment. He hid inside the alley where a certain girl used to be, and thought about how he was going to walk around the town without looking like a crossdressing pervert.

_Damn it! Why am I so miserable?!_ He mentally wept, feeling pathetic. _I want to go home and just cuddle with Luka.._

"No idiot you can't do that in this state." He slapped some sense into himself.

Peeking from his hiding place, he saw a young man just across the street. Why he was outside in such ungodly hours was beyond him, but he didn't care, he wanted clothes and he was going to get them.

Using the darkness of the street to his advantage, he silently sneaked behind the unsuspecting man and hit his neck with the side of his palm. When the guy went unconscious, the tealette just watched him fall like a dropping thin paper to the ground, feeling guilty.

"Sorry.. But I just really need those, nothing else." He apologized to the unconscious youngster and started undressing him. The tealette had conflicting thoughts on whether he should take the underwear too or not, since of course he couldn't use his former undies because it was too small and it's for girls.

"Ugh.." He took a deep breath.

Finally deciding to take it for safety measures, he apologized once again and took it off, with his eyes closed. After sliding it off he quickly sprinted somewhere and randomly hid in an alley, breathing heavily with his face flushed. Swallowing, he looked at the white new looking boys underwear that he took, it seemed clean enough so he started undressing his former school uniform. Then started wearing the clothes that he took from the youngster.

"This is sooooo embarrassing.." He muttered under his breath as he slid the underwear on with his eyes closed, unable to accept that he had a male part yet. After putting it on, he started doing the same with the other clothes.

He slid on the black skinny jeans he took earlier which fit him perfectly.

_I'm glad he was the same size as me._

After zipping it up. He looked at the tops he got, a white dress shirt and a black sweater, then glanced at his upper body.

"I admit, I have some pretty darn good body.." He ogled himself, touching his well toned stomach lightly. Then suddenly removed his hand from it as if he was burned and quickly shook his head from the memories that started rushing back into his mind.

Which he rather did not want to remember at his current situation.

He clenched his fists.

"No. Not now.." He tensely muttered under his breath, his voice sounding a little frantic.

Trying to clear his head, he started wearing the remaining clothes, buttoned his shirt up and slid the black sweater over it. After he finished putting them on, he crouched to the ground and took the black and white sneakers that he also took from the guy. He put it on without socks. It all fit rather nicely.

He sighed in relief that he finally had proper clothes covering his new body, temporarily forgetting about the earlier occurrence. While neatly folding his former clothes, he touched something hard from one of his skirt's pockets.

Widening his eyes in realization, he quickly took his phone, as if on cue, it vibrated. Flipping the blue phone open, he recoiled back in awe. There was 38 unread messages and 15 miss calls, all from Luka. Just as he felt his heart warm up, it was abruptly pushed back when the reality hit him once again.

Hard.

She was now a boy.

Not the girl Luka used to see.

"Damn it.." He sat on the ground in defeat, his back leaning against the wall of the alley, his head downcast and his arms laying limply at his sides. Looking back at his cellphone, he opened up the messages and read the newest one.

**Miku? Where are you? What happened? Why won't you reply to my texts? Why aren't you answering my calls? Did something happen? Please reply or just call back.. I'm really getting worried.. It's already midnight, and you're still not coming home. I hope nothing happened to you.. Please, come home Miku.. I miss you.**

**I love you..**

The tealette almost cried after he read the message, the pinkette was worried sick about him this whole time. He wanted to just call her and tell her he was fine. But how? He bet that the pinkette wouldn't believe him if he told her he was turned into a boy by a magical of some sort stranger, she would just think that he was a psycho freak or a prankster.

At loss of what to do, he curled himself into a fetal position and silently wept.

"Damn it Luka.." He muttered between his sobs, crying rather manly. "What am I going to do?"

Wiping his tears with the sleeve of his stolen sweater, he brought the phone in front of his face again. Staring blankly on its screen which still showed Luka's message, he checked the time and it was past midnight, 12:30 AM. Just 15 minutes has passed after the message was received.

Closing his eyes, he finally decided.

He's going to try to tell her.

_Hope she believes me.._ He mentally prayed for himself, and finally took action.

He started typing a message to his beloved.

**Luka.. I'm fine, some things just happened.. As much as I would want to go home, I can't. If you want me to tell you why, can you promise me that you will believe anything that I'm about to say? Can you promise me to trust me and believe me? Can you promise me not to freak out? And not to leave me after this? Luka I love you, I really do, and I would never lie to you, ever.**

**So before I tell you anything, please promise me. Okay?**

**I will be waiting for your reply, Luka.**

After he finished his message, it took a few seconds for him to finally press send, closing his eyes as he did so. When it said that the message was successfully sent, he feared for the worst.

He waited.

Only a few seconds has passed, and an immediate reply was received.

**Yes, I will. I promise.**

The tealette didn't know whether to be happy or not with the reply. But it's now or never.

He had to do this.

He slowly typed his reply.

**While I was walking home, I came across a woman, a stranger who wore a cloak. She flew to me Luka, she fucking flew. I didn't know how to communicate with her so I tried to walk away, but she appeared in front of me again. I didn't know what to do, I was dumbstruck. Until she took out a black staff of some sort, and I blacked out since then.**

**When I woke up, I was in the same spot.**

**And my body felt weird, and before I knew it. I had a body of a guy.**

**I've been turned to a guy Luka. I really was.**

**There, I've told you everything. Probably you're weirded out by now, probably you're having conflicting thoughts. But I don't blame you, even I couldn't believe what just happened. But this is the truth Luka, it really did happen...**

He didn't want to make the message anymore longer, so he stopped there. He was having an inner conflict with himself, he was scared. He was scared that Luka might not believe him and leave him, forever. He didn't want that at all.

But how can he face his lover in this state if he didn't tell her? Both the only choices that he has had bad endings so if he's gonna choose, it can end badly anyways. Making another silent prayer. With his eyes closed and breath hitched. He finally pressed send, and watched as the message was being processed.

**Sent.**

The screen read.

Tensely balling his free hand into a fist, he brought down his phone to his side. Unable to look at the phone directly, scared of what news it may bring to him. Leaning his head onto the wall behind him. He stared at the starry sky above, even though he was still in an alley way, he could still see a portion of the sky up there.

Though he only stared.

His mind blank.

Until he took notice that Luka's reply was taking long.

Smiling forlornly at himself, he left the phone on the ground and hugged his knees, burying his face inside.

He felt so heartbroken.

As he was weeping miserably to himself, it stopped when he felt his phone softly vibrate near him. Still in that position after a few moments, he took out his head from its hiding place and stared at the device.

There was finally a reply.

He shakily took the phone in his hands and flipped it open in front of him.

**1 unread text.**

He opened the messaged and expected for the worst until..

**Kagamine Rin has tagged you in a photo! Click the link to see it! (some random link)**

The tealette stared blankly at his phone.

He wanted to throw his phone at the wall but at the same time he didn't.

Sighing to himself, he hugged his knees once again, his phone clutched in hand. He had sort of calmed down despite that, he didn't know exactly why. But he felt a little relieved.

The phone vibrated once again.

"This is it huh..?" He clutched his phone a little more tighter, and brought it up in front of him. His chin on his knees.

His phone vibrated again.

"H-Huh?" Focusing his gaze on the screen, he realized that Luka was calling him. Widening his eyes in recognition, he reluctantly answered it, bringing the phone up next to his ear.

**"..."**

There was a silent breathing on the other end, and the tealette could feel that Luka was just listening, as if to wait for him to talk. Letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding he finally talked, his voice still a little hoarse.

**"Hey.."**

He heard her breath stop for a while, then continue, this time a little more faster. The tealette didn't know if that was okay or not.

**"Are you okay?"** He asked, concern in his voice.

**"I believe you."**

He felt his breath stop short.

**"R-Really?"**

**"Yes.."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, Miku. I'm sure."**

The tealette felt his mouth stretch into a wide smile, and let out a big sigh of relief.

**"Thank goodness.. I thought I was gonna lose you."**

**"I am never gonna leave you Miku, whatever happens I will always love you."** He felt that Luka was smiling on the other line. **"Though I admit I was.. perplexed.."**

The tealette felt his heart warm up with his lover's sweetness and honesty, a fond smile gracing his features.

**"Who wouldn't?"** He answered, chuckling a bit.

"..."

**"Luka?"** He called out her name, her silence worrying him.

**"O-Oh sorry, I just wasn't used to your voice is all.."** She replied, her voice a little breathless.

**"Y-Yeah. Sorry.."**

**"No Miku. Don't apologize. It wasn't really your fault."** Luka chided the tealette lightly, her voice turning meek a second later. **"I just found your voice.. gorgeous that's all..."**

Blinking, he blushed a bit.

**"R-Really? But I thought you were only attracted to girls? I actually thought that you wouldn't like being near me that much because I'm a g-guy now."**

**"This is you we're talking about, I just couldn't help it, sorry.."** The pinkette cleared. **"And in whatever form you might be, as long as you're still you my feelings will never change Miku."**

**"No don't apologize, and thank you Luka. I love you too.."** He replied, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. He felt so loved. He felt so happy.

Luka giggled at how happy her lover's voice sounded. **"I know."**

**"Now can you please go home now? It's already 2:30 AM and you're still outside! Please go home quickly."** She reprimanded the tealette. **"I miss you.. And I need to check out what really happened to your body."**

The tealette felt a bit embarrassed with what Luka last said, but shook it off.

**"Yeah sure, I will."**

**"Be careful this time okay?"** She reminded the tealette, worry laced in her voice.

The tealette chuckled.** "Okay princess."**

**"Don't call me that. Okay see you!"** She giggled a bit.

**"See yah, love you!"**

**"I love you too."** Luka smiled warmly to herself.

The pinkette reluctantly hung up after a few seconds, since she knew the tealette wouldn't be able to do that. Whenever they had phone calls Miku never was the one to hang up, saying that she didn't want to be the one to do it and because she wanted to hear her voice more.

Luka always felt her heart warm up whenever the tealette does things like those, she really felt how much she loved her, and she was happy.

Leaning her elbows on the divider of their veranda. Luka looked over the street in front of her house, waiting for a certain tealette to show up. When nobody appeared, she started getting worried. Well it's not even past five minutes so it's reasonable that the tealette hasn't arrived yet but the pinkette just couldn't help but worry.

She never liked the tealette away from her, and with what just recently happened, it all adds up more.

Luka stared at the sky before her, recognizing a few constellations in the process, then thought about the things that just happened.

When Miku stopped replying to her messages, she started getting uneasy. The tealette would never do that, since she always replied to her, and especially, her calls. Miku would never miss calls. So when Luka called Miku, and it wasn't answered, that's when she panicked.

She tried looking for Miku but couldn't her and went back home, hoping to see the tealette home, but much to her dismay. Nobody came. She texted the tealette every 5 to 10 minutes, waiting for her reply, she also called her numerous times, even though nobody answered. Midnight came and still there wasn't news about her lover. Luka became extremely worried and weary, she was tired from constantly pacing around their house, going outside for a quick look out, and repetitively texting. But she knew no matter how tired she was, she could never sleep without finding the tealette, only except if she fainted by exhaustion or something.

When she saw the tealette reply to her, she was overjoyed. However, her joy was push back in when she saw the contents. Of course, she was confused on why the tealette would say such thing, but judging from the way she chose her words something serious must be up. Making her uneasy.

She trusted the tealette. She trusted her with her whole life, and will do forever. So she immediately answered yes without hesitance. She also wanted to know the reason why it took her so long to answer.

When she read the reason, saying that she was confused and befuddled was an understatement.

She was downright bewildered.

She couldn't believe what she was reading, it looked like it was straight out from some sort of a magical girl manga series, but this is Miku she's talking about. Even though the tealette was a mischievous one, she would never lie with something as surreal as that.

That would be ridiculous.

And her earlier message, she could feel some deep emotion from within it. Of course it sounds crazy, how would one feel the writer's emotions from a text? But Luka knew Miku for a long time, so maybe that's why. She thought deeply for a while before she replied, if Miku was telling the truth the tealette was probably anxiously waiting for an answer right now.

If not..

Luka couldn't even think of a reason if it is not true. It just doesn't sit well at all. Why would someone lie about something like that? Maybe except if the person was really eccentric or a freak. But Luka knew Miku all too well, she would never lie to her, nor will even come up with something like that.

So she believed in Miku.

When Luka thought about what she was going to type back, she was stuck. She didn't know what to say, nor how to even start. Should she type a plain message saying that she believes in her? But doesn't that sound kind of suspicious? It can be depicted in many ways, with sarcasm and stuff like that.

So she went against it and thought about something else.

However, other than that. She just can't come up with anything, then a thought hit her.

She should just call her, to also see if it really was true. If Miku were truly turned into a boy, of course the pitch of her voice drastically change right? Luka cringed a bit when she thought of Miku's voice changing, she loved the tealette's pleasant high pitched voice.

And the thought of it changing made the pinkette sad a bit.

Shaking her head, she brought up her phone and started dialing the tealette. Her heart pounding in excitement and uneasiness as her phone rang. After for what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was actually just a few minutes, it was finally answered. Luka didn't talk, she wanted to hear the tealette's voice. She wanted to hear what it would sound like, until her wish was granted.

When she heard Miku's deep pleasant male voice, her heart skipped a beat.

The moment she heard her lover's voice, she knew she believed her, completely. Since no one else, but Miku could make her heart pound like that.

"Luka!" The said pinkette was brought out of her stupor when she heard a deep voice call out her name in a familiar manner.

It was Miku.

She saw the tealette waving his hands in the air to get her attention, he had his usual goofy smile on his face which Luka knew all too well, making her smile at how her lover acted despite his body change. Now that she did think of it, he really did have a body of a boy, and a handsome one at that.

Luka blushed at herself and shook her head. After she got rid of the thoughts plaguing her mind, she quickly rushed downstairs and opened the entrance door. Greeting her lover with a warm hug.

It felt weird, before Luka was the tall one but now she wasn't, now Miku was half a head taller than her. As the tealette hugged her back, she could feel Miku's muscles flex beneath his clothes. His strong well toned arms hugging her more tightly, which she gladly returned.

When they pulled back, Luka took one step backwards to get a good view of Miku's new body.

Miku just timidly scratched his cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed with Luka's scrutinizing gaze.

The tealette had a well built body, half a head taller than the pinkette and had a handsome face. The clothes he wore fit him really well, making him look cool and refreshing, and it wasn't actually that bad. It even seemed like that Miku was never a girl in the first place.

And his hair..

One of the things she loved the most from the tealette was her luscious hair, and seeing that it was cut off right now had saddened the pinkette quite a bit. She decided to not point it out though, she knew how much Miku loved her long hair and if she realizes it once again, the tealette would probably panic over it.

Also, although Luka still loved the good ol' adorable Miku despite this over all gorgeous change. Whatever form her Miku may be in she will always love her.

Luka also wanted to ask Miku something, after she confirmed about Miku's body change. She was worried about the tealette's mental health, she had a rather bad past with men and the pinkette was worried if the tealette has had some kind of panic attack when he turned. Seeing that the tealette seemed fine, _for now._ She just shook the thoughts away and didn't point it out to not make the tealette remember it at the moment.

"Hmmn." Placing her hand under her chin, and her other arm just under her plump breasts, she smiled lightly. "Not bad."

Miku didn't know whether to feel happy or not but felt relieved when his love accepted her change. Smiling, he thanked the pinkette.

They both came in the house hand in hand and went straight to their room, when Luka closed the door she realized something. "Miku you haven't eaten right?"

"Y-Yeah." The tealette also realized, feeling his stomach grumble as if on cue. "I haven't."

"Stay here and I'll bring dinner that I wrapped up for you." Luka pecked Miku on the lips and went outside, closing the door behind her.

Blushing, the pinkette touched her lips as she walked. She thought it would somehow feel different if she kissed Miku in his current state.

She was glad nothing changed.

She smiled and increased her pace to the dining room.

Meanwhile the tealette was happy that nothing changed between them, that his lover still does what they normally do, grinning to himself. He fell back on the bed and placed his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Though I still don't know what to think of this situation at all.." He muttered silently, glancing down at his pants.

The tealette reflexively shivered.

_Think of happy thoughts Miku, like rainbows and ponies up in the sky. Yeah. Hehe, something like that. _He laughed awkwardly at himself, feeling a bead of cold sweat roll down his face.

Taking a peek at the wall clock just above their wooden door, he read it. "3:30 AM."

"Wow, we didn't sleep-err no I pretty much slept when I fainted but Luka didn't.." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand in weariness, his mind wandering away from his earlier thoughts. "I kept her up all night."

"We have school tomorrow-err later too..."

He sat up abruptly in realization, eyes wide.

"School!"

"Miku?" He heard the pinkette's voice behind the door. "Could you please open the door? My hands are kinda full right now."

"Y-Yeah sure!" He quickly walked to the door and opened it for Luka who had a tray on her hands, over the tray was their favorite dish. Negitoro.

Taking the platter from Luka who didn't expect it, Miku raised it from her reach and grinned at his advantage.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Luka tried to reach the tray but the tealette's new height was making it hard for her. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she just crossed her arms and pouted in defeat.

"Payback to all those times you did this to me." Miku chuckled and quickly kissed Luka's adorable pouting lips before walking away, leaving a blushing pinkette. "And you need to sleep, I can take care of this myself."

The tealette sat on the floor and placed the tray on the edge of their teal covered bed. Luka followed suit and sat beside him, surprising the tealette a bit.

"You should be on bed Luka," He only saw Luka shake her head slowly in disapproval, her eyes already half lidded, exhaustion finally taking its toll in her body. The pinkette just ignored her and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she leaned more next to him.

"Don't stain.." She yawned, and groggily continued. "The covers with food alright..?"

When Miku heard his lover's calm breathing after a few moments, he scratched his cheek and sighed. "Can't be helped then."

Smiling, he wrapped his other arm onto Luka's waist and pulled her closer. He then started eating his food with his other hand after kissing his slumbering lover's pink hair. After he ate, he placed the tray next to him and carefully carried Luka in bridal style. He stood up with the pinkette in his arms and slowly lowered her onto the bed, careful not to wake the pinkette up.

After successfully placing her on the bed, he pulled up the blanket onto the pinkette and tucked her in before leaving to put the used dishes on the sink outside. Just as he was about to leave near the bed, he felt the pinkette hold his sleeve, stopping him from continuing any further.

"Don't leave." He heard Luka drowsily say, her hold on Miku's sleeve a little loose but still firm. Miku looked at his lover and saw sleepy cerulean eyes staring right back at him, scratching the back of his neck he gave in and just placed the tray on the bedside table then crawled next to Luka's side.

As soon as the tealette laid beside her, the pinkette immediately wrapped her arms and legs on Miku. Then buried her face on his hard chest. Smiling at his lover's actions, he hugged the pinkette back and pulled her closer to him.

Both of them starting to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Miku felt the blinding rays of the sun force itself through his eye lids, growling in agitation, he buried his face into Luka's pink hair, trying to get the ray of the sun away from his face. Just as when he was about to drift back to sleep, he heard Luka mumble something about flying tunas and rain, making the tealette open his eyes at the pinkette's sleep talking.

He found it very adorable.

Not feeling like sleeping anymore, he faced his body to the ceiling, making Luka move a bit as he did so. The pinkette hugging his chest and nuzzling her face closer to his neck with a content smile on her face. Chuckling at his lover's cuteness, he wrapped his arm around Luka's waist, pulling her closer and brought his free hand to brush some stray pink locks away from the pinkette's peaceful face.

Resting his hand on his hard chest, he just stared at his lover's face fondly.

Miku saw Luka's eyes slowly flutter open, revealing a beautiful deep-sea blue eyes which resembled the depths of the bluest sea that Miku loved so much, and which never failed to captivate his attention.

"Morning beautiful." The tealette said softly, giving Luka a smile.

However, he only saw the pinkette blink at him, confusion present in her eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming, but you really are still indeed a boy."

Suddenly Miku untangled himself from Luka and rolled out of the bed, letting himself fall down on his back. Then knelt on all fours with his head downcast, his bangs shadowing his eyes, looking quite defeated.

_She ruined the moment, everything was so majestic and she just had to say it._ He mentally wept at his pitiful self, a gloomy aura enveloping him.

Luka crawled over to the edge of the bed, peeking at Miku who was sulking to himself. Feeling guilty and worried, the pinkette poked her lover's sides lightly, successfully gaining his attention when he turned his head at her. He looked frustrated. Luka found it adorable.

"Sorry.. I was just not used to it yet." Luka scratched her cheek, now sitting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad and are you okay..?"

Sitting up with his legs crossed and his arms folded on his chest. Miku looked back at Luka with a serious expression on his face.

"No I can totally understand why you would say that." He waved his hands in front of his face in a dismissing manner, then crossed his arms once again. Detecting his lover's discomfort, he gave Luka a quick smile of reassurance. "And yes I'm fine, whenever I'm with you I really am."

Luka didn't know whether he was flirting with her or being serious, but smiled nonetheless. Albeit not completely convinced, she still felt a bit relieved at the tealette's answer.

"Though Luka, I want to discuss with you about something important right now." He stated, earning a questioning look from Luka who looked so incredibly adorable that the tealette needed to restrain himself by desperately clutching his sleeves from jumping her right on the spot.

"I can't go to school like this and," He started with his eyes closed in perception, voicing out his worries since last night. "You're awfully late for school."

Widening her eyes in realization, Luka quickly jolted out of her bed and turned her head to look at the clock.

11:30 AM.

It was almost lunch.

Falling back on their bed in defeat with a sigh, she decided to let it go and just skip for the day since she had more pressing matters to attend to.

_Though there goes my perfect attendance._ She sighed once again and looked at Miku's constipated face, making her confused on why the tealette was looking like that.

"Why do you look so constipated?" Luka said, voicing out her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" Miku shot his eyes open, looking clueless on what the pinkette was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Blinking, Luka just shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want to come with me?" The pinkette flashed Miku a lewd smile, making the tealette blush at his lover's antics.

"Wh-Wha?" His face turned deep crimson at the ecchi thoughts flashing in his mind. "N-No you can go by yourself."

He looked away from Luka, his hands covering his nose, trying to prevent his nose bleed from getting all over the place. Even though they've actually done that before, and even had an intercourse. The tealette always acted like this, and it's also pretty much the same with the pinkette when the roles are reversed.

Letting out a cheshire grin at her lover's reaction she then proceeded to the bathroom and undressed herself inside after she closed the door behind her.

Miku sighed when he saw the pinkette disappear from his sight, still clutching his bleeding nose, he walked over their bedside table and pulled its drawer, taking a packet of tissue from it. Placing it inside his nose to stop the bleeding, he saw the tray that he left last night.

Just as he was about to grab the tray to wash it outside, he heard the bathroom's shower open making him look at the its door. Trying to push back his lewd thoughts outside his mind which will only make his already bleeding nose worsen, he quickly took the tray and started walking through their hallway after closing the door behind him.

* * *

**AN:** I have never thought that I would even get a review on that troll first chapter. Well actually that was some sort of very _very_ short prologue and I put it up to see if people would even give a fuck about it and I was pleasantly surprised one did! HAHA. Anyways this story actually has already a lot of words put up, and this update is the half of it. Though I won't be updating another chapter until I write another five thousand words as the third chapter. Yes this already has a second chapter ready to publish, but that won't be out until I finish the third.

I feel like it's more efficient that way. HAHA, so forgive me. Anyways hoped you liked this! See yah next time!

**asdfgh: **Dude you made mah day! So here's teh chapper you're waitin fo!

**MAJOR EDIT: **Some parts of the chapter has been rewritten, so I suggest you guys who already read the first version of it to at least re-read it again. The new things added and removed were rather important. Anyways good day once again. :)


	2. Her!

_[yuri] _= (italic w/ brackets) Miku will be temporarily described as female.  
_yuri_ = (italic) Thoughts.

* * *

After Luka was already showered and clean, they were now currently sitting on their sofa in their living room, watching some random show which they didn't pay any real attention to as they were engulfed into their own train of thoughts.

"Y'know, after this.. magical change with your body. I feel like were being too relaxed about it." Luka said, feeling weird since shouldn't they be thinking about ways to get him back to normal? She felt that they were being too laid back on what just happened, it was unnerving her.

Heck no, the tealette's calmness was unnerving her.

"Don't you want to change back?" She added, her voice sounding a little panicked.

"Well I want to, I just wanted to escape reality for now and act like nothing happened." He stated, his voice lacking any emotions, which obviously sounded forced. "Hehe."

"You desperately want to go back don't you?" Luka deadpanned at the tealette's reaction.

Miku's patience finally popped.

"OF COUURSEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed bloody murder and stood up from his seat, clutching his hair, letting out all of the frustration that he held in all this time. The reason why he held it in was because he wanted to stay calm for Luka and his sake. He didn't want to worry Luka with his nervous breakdowns because he had a body of a freaking man.

He didn't want to lose it again.

But he did anyways.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DON'T LIKE MEN AND THEIR... THEIR...!" Miku hysterically raised the volume of his voice, and tried to find a synonymous word with the men's reproductive organ. "THEIR... SLAB OF MEAT! RIGHT?!"

"AND NOW I FREAKING HAVE THEM LUKA!" He continued, pointing down at his pants, his hysterical face staring right into Luka's worried and surprised eyes. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I HAVE THEM DOWN THERE!"

"I COULDN'T EVEN TAKE A BATH EARLIER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO OPENLY SEE THAT THING!"

Deciding that it was time to intervene before he really lost it, Luka quickly walked over to Miku.

"Jesus! Miku calm down!" She held both of Miku's shoulders which effectively stopped the tealette from moving around and just breathed heavily after screaming all his pent up frustration to no one in particular.

"I know how much you dislike men, and we're going to find a way to change you back. Okay?" She calmly said, looking at Miku straight in the eyes. "So please, just calm down."

When she saw Miku's clouded teal eyes clear, seeming to be back in his rational self, she cupped the tealette's cheeks between her hands and tip-toed to kiss his forehead. Then hugged the tealette, her hands gently soothing his back in a circular motion, trying to calm him even more.

She was glad that their house had thick walls, or else the whole neighborhood would've heard Miku's frantic screaming. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Luka sighed in relief when she felt the tealette finally relax his tense muscles and hug her tightly as if his life depended on her, making her just simply hug back.

_[The reason why Miku lashed out like that was because she really did disliked men, it wasn't entirely because of androphobia it was mostly because of trauma. Her father sexually assaulted her once when she was just a little girl. The disgusting drug induced man played and tortured with her little body until their neighbors heard the racket in their house and called the police._

_After that her father was sent to jail and her mother took care of her, raising her herself. Right now her mother was working overseas, sending her letters every month along with her monthly allowance. Even though her mother was away from her, she never made the tealette feel unloved and did her best to raise her child._

_Ever since, Miku never looked at men the same way again and only enrolled in all-girls schools. She never trusted men, and she always panics when men gets a little to close to her for comfort. Usually resulting the said men getting beat up rather horrendously._

_Yes she can talk to them, but it was always stopped short and can't be even called conversations._

_Luka was the only one who knew of the tealette's traumatic past, when other people take notice of Miku's fear of men, they only replied that it was androphobia, which wasn't really completely a lie.]_

Sighing once again she pulled away from the tealette gently and escorted him near the couch, both of them falling on their butts over it. When they were already seated next to each other, Luka wrapped her arms around Miku and hugged him lightly.

"You okay now?" Luka asked, still concerned for her lover.

"Yeah.. guess so." The tealette just buried his face onto her neck and embraced her back. "I'm glad I have you."

Smiling at the tealette, she kissed his cheeks. "Me too."

Luka was indeed really glad that she met Miku. Before, she was a rather cold girl due to being shunned away by the society because of her sexual preference, until the tealette came into her life and changed her. Of course it took time for the pinkette to warm up to Miku, thinking that the girl was trying to sabotage her in some way, but in the end it was worth it. The pinkette was happy that Miku didn't get tired of her until the end, she was happy to have someone like the tealette in her life.

They embraced each other for a while, until they heard a soft knock on the door.

Luka nuzzled her face more onto his shoulder before pulling back gently. "I'll go answer it, you stay here for a while okay?"

When she saw Miku nod his head in dismay, looking like a child that had lost his favorite toy, she just smiled at him and pecked his cheek then stood up to walk to their door. As she was about to open it, she felt a strange aura emanating from just behind the door thus stopping her hand from turning knob open. Shaking her head thinking that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she finally pushed the door open.

Standing outside was a girl with waist-length jet-black spiky hair wearing a plain black dress shirt and cream colored shorts, her sockless feet clad with high top black and white plaid sneakers. The girl's glowing sky blue eyes staring back at Luka's deep azure ones.

"U-Uhm," Luka started, feeling small under the girl's gaze even though they had the same height. "Can I help you?"

"So you're Luka huh." The girl suddenly said, her voice indistinct.

However what the girl had said, befuddled Luka. She was sure that she did not know who the girl was, well maybe except if someone had talked about her to this girl but she still never met this girl, and she also doesn't think that her friends have been around her either.

"Uhm, sorry. Do I know you?" The pinkette asked, feeling disconcerted about their exchange.

The girl shook her head. "Not at all."

"H-Huh?" Luka blinked at the girl in confusion, she didn't know how to respond to that.

Trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she has been feeling before she even opened the door she asked the girl once again.

"Okay then.. Can I help you with anything?"

"Luukaaa? Who's that?" She heard footsteps behind her and Miku's new deep voice that Luka was still at the process of getting used to, making her turn her head at the sound's direction. "What's taking you so lo-"

Luka saw Miku's eyes widen in disbelief when he saw who their unexpected guest was.

Now Luka was getting worried.

"H-Huaaahh!" He suddenly recoiled his body back and pointed the girl with his face shocked in recognition. "You're.. You're that girl!"

Eyes wide with Miku's accusation, Luka stared at the girl before her eyes.

Who was just looking at them like nothing absolutely wrong was happening.

The girl tilted her head, looking clueless at the trouble she was in. "Yes. I am that girl."

Feeling a vein pop on his forehead, he walked over to the clueless girl with long strides and grabbed her forearm, dragging her into the house. Leaving a confused Luka behind, who closed the door behind them and followed suit.

When they were already in the living room, with the T.V long forgotten and still on. He let go of the girl's forearm and grabbed both of her shoulders, his face staring intensely at the girl's eyes.

Luka just watched on the sidelines, not knowing on whether to feel concerned, relieved or jealous at the scene before her.

"Well then change me back now!" He exclaimed at the girl, who wasn't moving an inch ever since she knocked on their door. "I never wanted to be a guy! Why did you even do this to me?! What even made you think that?!"

Miku felt that he probably wasn't making any sense now but he just really desperately wanted to turn back. He can't stand being in a men's body any longer, he felt impure, he felt dirty.

He felt disgusting.

Now he knew he shouldn't be hating on every men in the world since not all men are the same, but he just can't help it. Everytime he sees one the memories just kept rushing back, and to push it back in he needed to get away from men as much as possible.

He felt the girl slowly touch his wrist and remove it from her shoulders. That's when the tealette realized that he was clutching the other girl's shoulders tightly, making him step back away from her, unhappy with what he just unknowingly did.

"I-I'm sorry I just.." He tried to make an explanation, but couldn't make any. "I just lost it. Sorry.."

When it looked like things were starting to get a little off hand, Luka went beside the tealette and held his hand. Calming the tealette a bit with the pinkette's gentle touch, not feeling alone in the whole ordeal that he was experiencing. He was indeed glad that he had Luka.

"I believe I have made a mistake." The girl stated, her eyes closed in apprehension as if she'd just acquired a new information thus making her understand something.

The duo looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

Of course she did a mistake. Miku never wanted to be turned at all.

"I apologize," The girl opened her eyes and stared at the couple, the coal haired girl wearing a rather melancholic expression on her face.

"I just merely granted your wish but it seems like I misunderstood your desires in life."

"What." Miku deadpanned. Trying to process what blasphemy the girl just said.

Luka just stared at the girl. Saying that she was confused was an understatement, not even words could describe it. She knew Miku would never ever wish to become a male, and what did she mean about the "granted" then "wish" part of her last sentence?

So you mean she really does magic? Granting wishes? What.

Miku wanted to slam his head repeatedly to the wall at the preposterous shit he was hearing.

His wish? Being a boy?

Hell no.

He would never wish anything like that.

Trying to calm his nerves by pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked the girl.

"What wish?"

"You see. My approach was "Scare the person then his or her true wishes will surface."." She quoted, not caring at how ridiculous her approach sounded. "So when I came across with you, that's what I exactly did."

The duo just stared at her blankly.

"So what exactly did Miku say when you scared her?" Luka asked when she felt that Miku didn't know what to say, her voice lacking any tone.

The girl took a deep breath, making the duo raise their eyebrow at what the girl was doing.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODISTILLHAVEAFAMILYANDLOVEIDON'TWANTTODIEYETISTILLWANTTOMARRYLUKAISTILLWANTTOHAVEKIDSISTILLHAVESOMANYTHINGSUNACCOMPLISHEDINLIFEIDON'TWANTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIE."

She stated. Voicing it out with the same exact speed just like how Miku had first said it.

"That's what she exactly said." The girl said simply, not minding the weird looks she was receiving from the two.

Miku wanted to cry and hide in a dark corner with what was happening to his life right now.

Luka was trying to comprehend what the hell the girl just blurted out.

"Come again?" The pinkette said, her voice starting to sound agitated. "And please this time, in normal speed."

The girl nodded obediently.

"I'll just leave the keywords and remove the other unnecessary words for you to understand better." She kindly said, finally detecting some of their discomfort.

"Thank you."

"I still don't want to die. I still have a family and love. I still want to marry Luka, I still want to have kids. I still have so many things unaccomplished. I don't want to die." She stated each sentence slowly with a straight face. Each of them contrasting with her expression, then stared at the constipated duo afterwards.

Luka found it sweet yet she didn't know how to act in the current situation.

Miku wanted the ground to just swallow him whole, away from this insanity and embarrassment.

"Uhm.. What part exactly of those sentences made you think she wanted to be a boy?" The pinkette pointed out, allowing the tealette to stay silent and get himself together a little bit more longer, and also wanted answers. None of those things she said really hinted anything about genderswap..

_Ohh.._ Luka formed a perfect 'o' with her mouth as she widened her eyes in comprehension. _Oh!_

"The part where she says that she still wants to marry you and have kids is why." The girl started, her voice indifferent. "Since she was a girl, and physically uncapable of doing those things..."

"...You thought she wanted to be a boy to be able to do all those things..." Luka finished, her mind still processing the information she'd just recieved.

The girl nodded.

Another question forming in her mind, she hastily blurt it out. "While it does somehow makes sense, how'd you even know she was with another girl..?"

The question made the tealette realize something.

"HEY! Those were in my thoughts! I never openly said them!" He objected, finally saying something after being silent for a while. "You looked into my mind without my permission!"

"I believe I just did, my sincere apologies." With her voice filled with sincerity, she did a 90 degree bow.

The pair just stared at the still hunched girl in front of them, unsure of what to do.

Miku sighed. "Okay fine, that's enough."

"Just change me back and we can all forget this happened in the first place." He gestured at himself, wearing a jaded expression on his face, seeming to have had enough of lunacy in one morning.

Glancing at the wall clock nearby, he grimaced.

_No scratch that. Afternoon._ He corrected.

"That I cannot do, sadly." The sky blue eyed girl responded with her face downcast.

Both the two girls occupying the room expected a certain tealette to blow up once again.

However none came.

With confusion and worry churning in their eyes, they glanced at the silent tealette near them.

Who right on cue.

Fainted.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Miku stared at the empty ceiling before him. Bringing up his palm on his face to rub the grogginess away, he sat up from the warm comforts of their bed and looked around. He was alone in the room, already night time by the time he woke up, their see through slide doors of their veranda revealing a dark starry sky.

_When did I get into bed?_

He blandly stared at nothing in particular and tried to recall what happened prior to what he was seeing. Closing his eyes in concentration, everything suddenly came rushing back to him making his eyes shoot open and breathe heavily.

"I wish I never did that and stayed clueless forever," He said monotonously with a humorless smirk on his face, then glanced at himself. "But then again.."

He instinctly shivered and sighed. After a few more minutes of self-pitying, he stood up and stretched his body. Right on cue, a knock on the door was heard, when he glanced at the source of the sound it was already opened revealing a rather weary pinkette along with the coal haired girl they met earlier who had an indifferent expression on her face.

They just stared at the standing tealette, who stared back.

Miku had no idea on why they were having a staring match so he tried to say something.

"Uhm.." He lamely started. "Hi..?"

_So smooth Miku. So very very smooth._ He sarcastically thought.

Running a hand through her slightly messy pink hair, the corner of Luka's mouth twitched a little upwards at the tealette's blunder. "It's fine Miku."

Miku sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"So.." He took the initiative once again. "I bet you two already talked?"

Luka wore a weird look on her face as if she'd just remembered something very complicated. "Yeah.."

"How was it?" He slowly said, taking notice of the pinkette's discomfort.

"Why don't you two sit somewhere?" The other girl spoke up, earning both of the other occupants' attention. Nodding at the girl's suggestion, the couple went over the edge of the bed and sat quietly, leaving the coal haired girl standing rather stiffly in front of the door with her usual poker face.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Miku asked.

"There is no need." She immediately answered.

"Okay then.." He hesitantly said. "Suit yourself."

Nodding, he looked at Luka once again, wanting to continue their conversation earlier. The pinkette was looking back at him with different swirling emotions present in her deep-sea blue eyes, and the tealette could feel that she was having inner conflicts right now.

"So..." Luka started, she looked like she was having problems on where she was going to start. "Apparentl-"

"Excuse me miss Luka but I think I should explain it myself since you seem to be having trouble.." The girl interrupted, noticing the two's discomfort rather _late_. "And because I think I should be the one in the first place..."

_Bullshit! Then you should've just told me earlier!_ Luka mentally cursed at the girl, a vein appearing on her forehead.

_I just noticed something,_ Miku stared at the girl blankly. _Her timing sucks ass._

Taking their silence as the cue for her to start, clueless about the agitated glares she was receiving from Luka, she opened her mouth.

"Yes, as you can see." She started. "I am not human."

* * *

**AN:** Decided to decrease my word count mark in publishing chapters for this story to 3,000 words, but may change in the future again. Anyways here's the stalled chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay in my stories, I just somehow got addicted to this newfound genre of games for a while. Y'know the plain interactive story text games? I find them really entertaining and creative! It's like reading stories but you get to choose how it goes! Awesome. I also like how a lot of them are gay friendly.


	3. Magic!

Before the two could even think the same thing that appeared in their minds the coal haired girl beat them to it.

"No shit Sherlock, I know." She stated with a straight face, earning looks of surprise from the pair. "I just wanted to make things clear with you both."

The girl was really unreadable and full of surprises, so much that they don't know what to feel anymore. With what she just said, it made them wonder if she was pissed or still oblivious. They will never know. The teal and pink pair sweat dropped.

"Anyways, I am close to what you humans call, genies. But we are not genies, just somehow resembled them." She cleared. "In our place, we are called the Dobbs, and us Dobbs have two kinds."

Miku blinked at the sudden information he was receiving, it all felt so sudden. _What, like magical creatures or something?!_

The girl continued and held up one finger. "One. The most seemingly superior of the two species are the Dobulisks." She held up another finger. "Two. The species that seemed to be the lower and discriminated of the two are the Dobulars."

"Why the discrimination you ask?" She asked herself while the pair just nodded. "Dobulisks are the species who grant wishes, and that power alone contrasts with the Dobulars."

"Which means, Dobulars do wish reversing." She explained. "The reason why their looked down upon is because Dobulisks thinks their counterparts are useless and not as useful as them."

"Now that's why there's a sort of ranking between the two." She concluded. "Due to that, Dobulars are shunned a lot in our place, and Dobulisks are the bullies. It's not unusual to see Dobulars getting abused in the streets there nowadays." She briefly spaced out, looking like she just recalled something.

Miku furrowed his eyebrows in thought. _That's so uncool, but I sort of relate to the victims.._

Hurt briefly flickered in Luka's eyes, her past with homosexual discrimination suddenly etching itself back on the pinkette's mind. Detecting her unease, Miku wrapped his arm around the pinkette, giving her a sense of comfort which fortunately worked, making the pinkette relax under his side-hug.

"Because of all of that, Dobulars lost their own confidence in their powers and let themselves be used and abused by the Dobulisks, thinking that they're indeed useless." She discreetly clenched her fists, unaware of the couple's actions before her at this point. "However, if I have a say in this." She continued. "I'd say they're just taking Dobulars for granted."

The couple nodded in agreement, and seemed to be deep in their thoughts. Trying to inhale all the information that's been implanted in their minds.

"If there are no wish reverser, how are the foolish Dobulars who made a mistake in granting a wish going to clean up the mess they made?" She continued, her words ironically hitting herself. "Our job is to keep individuals happy, and if those mistakes happen for several times, it would be hard to maintain that motto."

"And it's going to be a lifetime mistake too." She added.

Ignoring how ironic that sounded, they just stared at the girl in front of them, feeling her emotions through her words as she explained them her kind, like a peacemaker voicing out their speech by heart. They felt that she was defending the Dobulars, and they felt that it was unfair for the Dobulars too, relating to the girl's feelings.

Smiling at the girl in front of them who attained a new found respect from the pair, one of them spoke up.

"So you must be..." They widened their eyes in realization. If she grants wishes then she must be a Dobulisk! And here they were, thinking that she was actually the other kind, though it doesn't really change the respect they felt for the girl, if not it became even more bigger.

"So... I understand from where you came from now, though can I ask a question?" Miku asked, rubbing Luka's arms absently. The pinkette seemed to like the innocent gesture and leaned more to the tealette to feel more of his comforting warmth.

The girl nodded.

"Why are you here then?" He said, looking straight the girl in the eyes. Oblivious with Luka's actions, not that he minded anyways. "I mean, you guys probably live from somewhere far away right? How did you end up here?"

"Good question." Luka remarked and stared at the girl in front of them, waiting for an answer.

The girl just smiled, for the first time since she came here. "I was just about getting there."

The pair blinked at the girl's sudden expression, though just smiled back then nodded, a sign for her to continue.

_Smiling suits her. _Both of them thought.

"Every ten years one Dobulisk and one Dobular is deployed into a random city in a random country in Earth." She started once again, gaining the duo's full attention. "And those two Dobbs will be the only Dobbs in the said city."

"Never less or more than that, meaning their on their own." She stated. "Those two Dobbs then, will need to find each other and partner up."

The girl blushed a bit as she thought about something, then shook her head and continued, earning a few confused looks from the pair.

Then suddenly, her expression changed to indifferent. "Though nowadays when two Dobbs gets deployed, the Dobulisks just makes the Dobulars their slaves, forcing upon the _pledge _to them."

"Anyways, since the Dobulisks are the said superiors in our land," Shaking her head in disapproval, she continued. "The first person the Dobulisks lays their eyes on is the lucky person."

"Once they meet that person, usually as soon as they see them, they're the only person we're going to give one wish on," She stared at Miku who just stared at her back. "So when the Dobulisk find the Dobular, the Dobular will also only reverse that said persons wish, once."

The pair nodded in comprehension, understanding what the girl was trying to say. Even though what the girl was saying right now would probably sound inexplicably crazy to a sane person, they didn't have any reason to not believe the girl anymore after what happened to Miku.

"After the Dobulisk had the person's wish granted and there was no problems for the Dobular to use its powers. Or it has been already reversed and settled. They are going to guard the person's life with their own lives for a lifetime." She finished.

The two blinked. _Guard for the rest of their lives huh._ They thought.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Miku asked once again, numerous questions swirling in his mind. "Y'know with doing these stuff and all?"

"It's what we we're born to do, to bring happiness to individuals with our powers." She answered automatically, basically meaning that she had already resigned to her fate.

"Don't you want to live your own life?" Luka finally spoke up, a bit concerned for the girl for some reason. "Without any of these things to do?"

"I believe we can live our own life while guarding you people." She tilted her head, their point not registering into her thick skull.

The two just exasperatedly sighed, giving up on the subject.

"So have you found the Dobular that's supposed to be accompanying you yet?" Luka asked, finally voicing out the question that has been plaguing her mind ever since she was already told this.

Nodding at the pinkette's question, Miku looked at the girl expectantly.

"No, not yet." The girl's face went downcast for a while, surprising the two. "I believe he or she might be hiding from me."

Blinking in confusion, it was Miku's turn to ask now. "Why do you think so?"

"The Dobular must think that I'm just like the prejudice Dobulisks out there." The girl rubbed the back of her neck. "And if I do meet the Dobular, I wouldn't want to force the pledge upon him or her."

"I'm not cruel." She added.

"This has been bothering me for a while, but what is this pledge you speak of?" Miku said, amused with the things he was learning.

The girl blushed, eliciting amused looks from the couple.

"E-Err it's the thing we do to partner up." She explained rather shortly, looking everywhere except the two.

"What exactly is it?" Luka pushed on, feeling incredibly curious on what it may be.

"For us to partner up and make the Dobulars power on the person the Dobulisk found work.." The girl looked down, fidgeting on her feet. "For the pledge to activate, a k-k.." The girl trailed off, turning into an incoherent mumble that the pair couldn't understand.

Growing increasingly entertained with the girl's display in front of them, they pushed on with grins on their faces.

"A what?" They both said in unison, their voices sounding quite teasing despite their current situation.

"A.. K-K-Kiss must be s-shared..." She finally said, her voice timid.

"Oh." The pair stared at the girl, their own set of blushes dusting their cheeks.

Miku laughed awkwardly. "Well, that's.. Interesting."

"I understand what you mean about "forcing the pledge upon them" now.." Luka said softly, slightly nodding her head in apprehension, while her lover did the same.

"Oh, I just realized another thing." Miku suddenly spoke up in realization as he scratched his cheek sheepishly, looking like he just forgot something very obvious. "We never asked your name after all this time didn't we?"

Luka wanted to facepalm for forgetting, and then felt guilty afterwards. They never knew the girl's name while she knew theirs, it felt unfair and rather rude. They've only been referring to her as "the girl with black hair" this whole time too.

"Nope." The girl said casually, as if it didn't bother her at all.

"Well," Miku started, setting the girl's nonchalant expression to the side. "This is a bit late and awkward, but what's your name?"

"Mako." The girl, whose name was finally identified as Mako, replied.

"Mako huh.." They let the name roll out of their tongue, feeling an odd sense of enigma coming from it. "It suits you."

_Sounding mysterious and all.._ They both finished in their thoughts.

"Thank you." Mako slightly blushed, a bit taken aback since no one's said that to her before.

The two nodded, and smiled at the girl. Then Miku went back to looking serious and resumed their conversation.

"So this means I can still turn myself back if you find the Dobular and activate the pledge right?" He started, earning a look from Luka.

"Don't tell me you're going to get her to do the pledge right on the spot if we do find the Dobular?" She stared at Miku a bit disapprovingly. She didn't like the thought of forcing upon the pledge to the Dobular either just like Mako after she'd heard the girl's world problems.

"W-What? No!" Miku faced Luka, a bit shocked that the pinkette will think that he'll do that, he's not that cruel. "You think I'd do that?"

"N-No.." She denied, feeling guilty all of the sudden at her accusation. "S-Sorry.."

_Damn it I think I got too carried away. _She mentally slapped herself, trying to make sense of her jumbled mind.

The tealette took notice of the girl's weary face, then just sighed. "Nah it's fine, I think you're just tired."

"Sorry for getting you dragged into this.." He looked away in guilt.

"N-No! It's fine." Luka waved her hands in front of her in a dismissing manner. "If it's about you it's fine."

Miku chuckled, then held the pinkette's hands, halting its movement. "Alright."

"How about we call it a day?" He asked the two occupants in the room, looking at both of them.

Luka just squeezed his hand and nodded, thinking it was a good idea since she felt tired with the things that happened today. Mako hesitantly nodded, her expression on her face looking quite troubled.

"Anything wrong Mako?" Miku asked the girl, detecting her discomfort.

"I'm kind of having problems on where should I spend the night in..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"You can stay with us." The pair offered instantly in unison, making them look at each other, laughing slightly.

"R-Really?"

"Yup." Miku said with a smile on his face. Despite the whole ordeal that's been presented in front of their lives, they knew they should at least lay it down a bit. Stressing about the whole thing will just make it worse, and since there's still a way for him to change back. It had somehow relieved some of his worries, feeling less burdened in his current situation.

Also, he was rather interested about the girl's origins now that he understood where she came from further. It seems like there was more to the world than meets the eye, making him wonder if ghosts and other mythical creatures were real. He shivered. _I shouldn't have thought that._ Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts of the horrific figures that might be lying under their bed the whole time.

"Luka?" He glanced at the girl, who already had half-lidded eyes.

"Hmn..?" She looked tired.

"Stay here and rest if you want to." He started, gently placing his hand on Luka's shoulder. "I'll guide Mako to the guest room for a minute, okay?"

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze as the pinkette just slowly nodded her head. Smiling, he kissed her forehead lightly then went over to the door, gesturing at Mako to follow him.

"Come back quickly okay?" Luka said, slightly sounding slurred. Chuckling, Miku nodded his head at her then opened the door, and motioned for the other girl to go outside first. After closing the door behind them, Miku started walking through their hallway, Mako following near his back.

"If you don't mind, can I ask another question?" He blurted out suddenly. He knew he was asking a lot of question, but who could blame him? It was actually befitting to do that rather than just stay quiet and figure things out yourself.

"Sure." He heard the girl reply, her voice just behind him.

"What're you gonna do once you find the Dobular?"

"..." There was another silence as they walked. Miku swallowed, thinking that he made a wrong move and asked a personal question. Though just as he was about to speak again, the girl beat him to it.

"I don't know," She finally answered, her voice laced with uncertainty. "Probably whatever impulse that I might have once I get to see him or her."

Forgetting his earlier thoughts, Miku just hummed in apprehension, then before he knew it, asked another question.

"Are you gonna find the Dobular?"

"Yes." She answered instantly, sounding quite determined.

The tealette just smiled and stopped walking, staring at the door in front of him. Then glanced at the girl behind who stared at him, her never wavering sky blue eyes boring into his teal ones.

"Well, just letting you know that I forgive you." He said, looking at Mako seriously. "And I won't force you to activate the pledge with the Dobular once you find him or her."

"But promise me one thing." He added. "Promise me you'll turn me back to normal."

"Of course." She promised with no hesitance.

With his face softening up in relief, he gave the girl a grin. "That's a promise!"

Mako smiled at him and nodded her head, his happiness infectious for some reason.

"Alright, here's where you're gonna stay from now on," He opened the door beside him and gestured for the girl to go inside. "Nobody uses this room so it's yours now."

"Wait what?" She stared at the tealette as if he'd grown quadruple heads. "But-"

"No buts, it's not like you have any place to stay anyways." He interrupted the girl, and just smiled at her. "And besides, it's more efficient and easier to talk to you about the stuff that's happening right now if you live with us."

"Y'know without having to call you to come here or something." He shrugged his shoulders, then just shoved her inside the room with a grin on his face.

"There's a bathroom inside if you want to freshen yourself up before going to bed, tomorrow we'll buy clothes for you to wear." He listed off, then grimaced. "And some clothes for me too."

"I've got to wear those things from now on.." He glanced down at his pants, then shivered. "And see that thing..."

"Err, sorry.." The girl rubbed the back of neck sheepishly.

"Naah, I guess it's fine." He dismissed.

_I guess..? _Mako sweat dropped.

"Anyways we can continue talking tomorrow, for now let's just rest." He continued. "Good night!" He grinned at her one last time then closed the door, just as the door was about to be completely closed he said one last thing. "Oh and our room is located at the end of the hallway, it's pretty easy to find."

"Bye!" He finally shut the door close, then left.

Dumbstruck, Mako just stood on the same spot that she was in after she was shoved inside the room as the sounds of footsteps behind the door slowly trailed off. Scratching her spiky head, unsure of what to do, she looked around _her_ new room.

The walls were painted creamy white, the bed on the side of the room was neatly arranged with two white pillows and one thick blanket, beside the bed was a side table with a simplistic white lamp over it. In the other side was a medium modern wardrobe with a full body mirror then a wooden door just beside it. Then finally, a medium sized slide window lay sitting on the wall in the middle of the room with steel gray sheets of curtain over it.

It was pretty obvious that it wasn't used since the things inside didn't look like they were touched for a long time, and the lack of decoration gave it away. Shaking her head, she just shrugged then went over to the bathroom, and started washing her face.

Meanwhile, Miku was already inside their room, lying next to a slumbering Luka who was cuddling him in her sleep.

_I wonder how's she going to find the Dobular._ He thought, as his eyes slowly started getting heavier. _What a tiring day... _

He sighed one last time before burrowing himself further into Luka's embrace and finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapper chree! Now shit starts to take a magical turn! I know the titles for the species of some sort sounds silly, but I'm so corny when it comes to names and stuff lewlewlewlewlewlewl. So forgive my corniness. :3. There is _a lot_ more into those _Dobbs_ (ohmygodimcringing), things that are revealed here are just an introduction of some sort, there's a heck lot more where those came from. So expect more information about them being slowly unfolded before your very eyes in the future chapters!

Oh and I made a drawing of Mako-chan by the way! The link is up in my profile, if you want to see more of my drawings of her, just scroll down my profile and you'll see three links of the pictures. Sorry you had to do so much just to see it, I can't post links here that's why, and I ain't much of a great artist but I try! Hope you like them and see what Mako actually looks like in my head! Anyways see yah! Have a nice day.


End file.
